All That Glitters
by aestheticisms
Summary: Is not gold. - BarryDawn.


All That Glitters

-Is usually not gold; except Barry's eyes, which have been haunting Dawn ever since their Lilycove encounter.

Twinleafshipping & Fortuneshipping & IcedCoffeeshipping

**Se****quel to: Eyes Like Stars**

*note on **icedcoffeeshipping: **_this is not the official name for barryxmarley; it is still in consideration but for now in my fics it is called icedcoffee. xD_

**a/n: wow. 3,658. that's lot of words. anyhow, I like how this ended up but I'm pretty sure I slaughtered Barry's personality.**

**Dx**

**so.**

**review & fave, even just to tell me how bad it is. ^_^**

* * *

Dawn fought through the fanatic crowd, yelling out apologies when needed, in an insane attempt to get onto the ferry that would take her back to Sinnoh. She was suddenly sick of the media, of Hoenn, of everything. She needed to go back to Twinleaf Town, and maybe, just maybe, he would be waiting for her. Waiting with a surprise, that he had seen her match, that he was proud of her. Okay, that was some wishful thinking. This was Lucas we were talking about.

The beret-wearing boy was reserved, quiet, and quick to hide his emotions. And if karma had something to say about the situation, most likely, she would be welcomed by a silent, sleepy, town. The usual. After all, Dawn thought bitterly as she grasped the railing tightly, her life was turning darker by the second. It was like a storm at sea, unpredictable, unstable, and unwanted. She felt all those things and the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. The raven haired girl didn't bother to wipe the cosmetic residue off her face. She had no need to. She had no one to look nice for.

Bitterness and stabs of envy began pouring into her heart. Marley, who the hell did she think she was? When did Marley meet Barry, wait, that wasn't the right question how the hell did they meet? Barry had stormed through Victory Road, not stopping for anything. He had no chance of finding the Goth Lolita unless...

It clicked. Dawn let out a cold laugh, and onlookers stared and pointed. Wasn't this the girl that was recently crowned winner of the grand festival? Why did she seem so unkempt, so messed up? Dawn's emotions stewed, as she narrowed her navy blue eyes.

Barry had met Marley by chance. By some luck. It was a mistake. He must have gotten lost in the maze that was Victory Road, and ended up bumping into- Dawn couldn't bear to think about the chance of Barry _falling _on the short-haired girl, that was something that was too much for her - and Marley must have asked Barry to escort her to Flower Paradise. How did she know that, the average passerby might ask. Well, because they had offered the job to Dawn, who said she was too busy and couldn't take someone to the most north-east corner of Sinnoh. Her own stupidity and selfishness had caused her to lose the man she loved. Wait that she loved? As in, right now? No. That couldn't be...but Dawn knew that deep inside, those feelings that she had for the blond still remained. But...what about Lucas? Dawn ran her hands through her hair, holding back the urge to scream.

When did her life become so complicated? Wait, she could answer her own question. It became complicated when she chose Lucas over Barry. That was the day she could've made the right choice-had there been a right choice? Yes, of course there had been, that was Barry! - And maybe right now, instead of being on a ferry back to Twinleaf Town, she could've been spending the night celebrating her victory with Barry. God, she was an idiot. A complete fool. Here she was crying over a man that didn't even belong to her. The man did belong to her, however, was attempting to reach her Pokégear. Dawn wiped a couple of tears and sniffed before answering the cellular device.

"Hello?" She said, hoping that her voice hadn't cracked with that simple phrase. The sympathy-filled face of Lucas showed on the screen, concerned etched all over the black haired man's features. "Dawn, are you all right? I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to your contest, but I watched it on TV while I was in Snowpoint. You were bloody brilliant!" Lucas' eyes shone with pride and love, that Dawn felt her heart break ever so slightly. She didn't deserve this man.

"Thank you...Lucas." She mustered her best smile and bestowed it upon the brunet. "Will I see you when I arrive in Canalave?" Lucas nodded quickly.

"Of course, I'll be taking you to Sandgem Town first though. I have a surprise for you. Hey, I got to go, but I'll see you in a bit. I love you, Dawn."

Dawn's blue eyes dimmed and she gave Lucas a small smile. "Love...you too, bye." She pressed end and shut the device closed. She stuffed it in her traveling bag and sighed, her eyes becoming distant as she stared at the night sky, being reflected in the sea. Now, after seven years, Lucas finally gave her gifts? How convenient, Dawn thought darkly, as she turned away from the hypnotizing ocean and walked towards her room.

She briskly walked over the threshold and dumped her bag on her black duvet- covered bed, and entered her bathroom. She let the water run and fished for some make-up remover in her cosmetic bag and washed her face, making sure to remove the grime, tears, and residue off her heart-shaped face. After that, she took her shoes off and slipped her dress over her head and entered the shower. Ten minutes later the blue-black haired girl was lying on the bed with the blankets over her, as she attempted to sort the warzone in her head out.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would see Barry's gold eyes staring at her with the hurt expression that had been following her around for years. Almost a forsake decade has gone by but she still couldn't forgive herself for causing the hurt in those topaz eyes. That hurt the most, more than seeing him with another girl, the fact that she was the one who drove him to such extremes. Dawn sniveled and let more tears fall and dampen her pillows. She simply didn't care anymore.

Dawn's eyes opened as she rolled off the bed she had fallen asleep on. The boat was still moving, albeit slowly, with the captain screaming something about how they had arrived to Canalave City. Dawn yawned and stretched her back, and flexed her fingers. She got up and hastily grabbed an outfit, rushing into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and applied the lightest of blush and lip gloss. She patted down her black and pink dress, adjusted her scarf, and exited the lavatory. The raven-haired girl picked up her bags and left the room, leaving the bed unmade and the pillows littered on the floor. The ocean mist was the first thing she smelled, the intoxicating scent whipping around her, her hair flying in the breeze that came from the north. She made her way towards the main deck, and the one of the shipmates passed by her, and suddenly stopped.

The sailor looked at Dawn with a odd look, and then he grinned. "If it isn't Dawn from Twinleaf! Remember me?"

Dawn twisted around and gasped. "Sailor Eldritch!" she approached the veteran sailor and gave him a large grin. "How's your son? Hasn't been visited by Darkrai, right?"

The elderly sailor laughed. "Nah, he's all grown up, that lad! Already thirteen! He went off on his journey a couple of months ago, vowing that he will visit Darkrai! I told the lad that he was crazy, but he's set on visiting the creature. Anyways! Dawn, congratulations on your Grand Festival victory! My wife wouldn't stop talking about your performance!" The sailor chuckled and Dawn blushed at the comment; praise from the Eldritch's wife was all she ever got.

"Tell her I said thanks," Dawn said, and suddenly a horn began to blow. The noise was followed by the Captain's voice.

"_Now landing in Canalave City. Please enjoy your stay in Sinnoh!" _Dawn looked at Eldritch and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I can't chat with you more, but send my best regards to your family." Dawn said, with a smile and Eldritch grinned cheerfully, shaking the girl's hand. "I will, Dawn. If you ever see my son, tell him to come home sometime, you hear?"

Dawn nodded and said her goodbyes, running down the ramp that led to the floor. She shook for a second, regaining her bearings, and began walking towards the nearest Pokémon Center. Her navy blue eyes looked around, looking for a certain brunet…

"Dawn! Hey!"

So, she didn't have to look very far, because Lucas of Sandgem was sprinting towards her, his scarf flying manically in the wind. His beret was falling off, revealing his cropped black hair, and there was a large grin on his usually serious face. He quickly dropped his bag and grabbed Dawn by the waist, and twirled her around. Dawn laughed, in shock and in worry- what had gotten into him? First the smiling and now the twirling?

"Hello, Lucas." Dawn gave the man a smile, attempting to quench the feelings that simmered under the surface. Lucas' eyes kept flashing to orange…

She mentally slapped herself. Get a grip, she chanted, as Lucas leaned down and brushed his lips agaisnt hers.

Dawn broke free, and faced a confused Lucas.

"Are you all right, Dawn?" Lucas' forehead creased and Dawn nodded, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Lucas. Just a bit tired." The girl looked around and returned her gaze back to the brunet. "Didn't you say you would take me to Sandgem?"

Lucas' worried expression vanished and he smirked. Since when did he smirk? Something was definitely up…but Dawn couldn't put her finger on it. Lucas took her hand and led her to his brand-new…

"A motorcycle, really Lucas?" Dawn asked, giving the professor's assistant a wry smile. Lucas grinned sheepishly. "A friend gave it to me – you know Volkner, right? – he said that he needed to get rid of it, stat. So I decided to help the cause, heh." Lucas shrugged and gave the girl a helmet. "Let's ride."

The black-haired young adults rode off on that silver motorcycle, streaking towards Sandgem Town.

* * *

Barry held the slumbering girl in his arms, as he stared at the morning sky. Clouds didn't cover a speck of sky, being that Hoenn was always engulfed by an eternal summer.

"Morning." Barry grinned, as the gothic-lolita dressed girl yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"You know…technically it's not 'morning'. It's afternoon and I managed to take a nap." Marley corrected, her lips turned up in a teasing smile. Barry ruffled the girl's short, black, hair and Marley leaned back on the blonde's chest. Barry rolled his eyes and lifted the petite girl up with him, as he stood at his full height of six foot two. Marley on the other hand, was small, pixie-like even, with her height of five-three.

"You're really short, you do know that right?" Barry snickered as Marley rolled her dark eyes and playfully smacked him shoulder. "Oh please, you told me that the day we met. After you landed on me and almost ruined my basket." Marley brushed dust and grass off her black dress, and adjusted her knee-high socks. Her formal outfit was unusual in the Hoenn sun, and Barry quickly wondered how she dealt with the heat.

But that wasn't all he was wondering about.

As Marley picked up their picnic basket and blankets, Barry was thinking about a certain raven-haired girl…

No, why was he thinking about her? She was probably off with Lucas, doing whatever couples do. He wouldn't allow his mind to drift off towards her. After all, she was the one that had brought him here today.

…why did he think that was a bad thing? He was happy with Marley.

Barry inwardly sighed and ran his hand through his messy, blond hair. What was she doing, anyways? .

The blonde's left foot began tapping in impatience. He needed to stop thinking, now.

Marley arched an eyebrow at the man. "You okay, Barry?"

Barry shook his head and plastered on a grin. "I'm a-okay! Come on, let's get back to Lilycove!" Barry grabbed Marley's arm and she squeaked and was carried off by the lanky not-teenager.

Upon arrival to the coastal city- the couple had been farther down the line, closer to the beach than Lilycove- Marley had suddenly stopped. Barry gave her an inquiring glance, as he was edgy to get back on the boat that would take them back to Sinnoh.

"Barry, you were zoning out earlier." Marley's dark eyes were focused on Barry, and that caused him to shift his weight from foot to foot. Marley could read him; it was a talent of hers. She took his hand and stared into his gold eyes. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?" The black haired girl's voice wasn't hostile, or kind. It had taken on a monotonous tone.

Barry contemplated his response. He could admit that yes, he had been thinking about Dawn. It wasn't the first time he had thought about the raven-haired beauty. He thought about her all the time, but the memory that trumped all of them, even the feel of her slap to his face was the memory when he had kissed her. She had tasted like sweet vanilla; her lips had fitted perfectly with his and he had held her so tightly, while their fingers laced together, like a finished puzzle. But now…after their unexpected encounter after her contest match, he didn't know what to do about it. She was invading his thoughts, and his dreams, and he felt terrible about it. He hated thinking about her when he had Marley there.

Barry sighed and decided to tell the petite girl the truth. "Yes."

Marley gave Barry an ironic smile and let go of his hand. "Get her back, Barry." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and that was all. She turned her back on the blond and disappeared into the crowd that inhabited Lilycove.

Barry stared at the empty spot in front of him. Get her back? Had Marley jumped off the deep end?

No. She hadn't, Barry realized. She loved him so much that she had let him go. Let him pursue his dreams, his wants, and sacrificed hers.

Barry thanked the deity that ruled over them for letting him meet a girl like Marley.

He turned towards the ferry's dock and began sprinting, life entering his step once more, energy unleashing at ridiculous speeds. He was going back to Twinleaf Town, and he was going to apologize. Even if Dawn was happy with Lucas- Barry hoped she was- the best that he could do was apologizing, for messing up so many years ago.

* * *

"Lucas…" Dawn managed to get the brunet's name out without sharply exhaling, as Lucas' hand held her waist, his thumb making circles on the black-haired girl's hip.

"Yes, Dawn?" He breathed, his voice warm agaisnt her ear as he kissed her jaw line.

"I can't do this." Dawn pushed the assistant away, and he gave her an odd glance. They were in Sandgem Beach, Dawn pressed against a rocky wall, while Lucas hovered over her, murmuring his love to her.

Dawn couldn't go on. Not like how she was. Not when she was wishing that a certain blond was with her, instead of the brunet.

A knowing smile spread on Lucas' face, his gaze softening. "…I understand."

He released the twenty-one year old from his grasp and sighed. "It was always Barry, wasn't it?"

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "How did…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Lucas gave the girl his own whimsical smile. "I'm a field observer for a reason. Dawn…from the beginning, seven years ago, you were like my personal project. It was hard figuring you out; you wouldn't let me into that mind of yours. That was when I realized something. You had feelings for Barry and still chose me over him." Lucas unlaced his fingers from Dawn's. She never realized how callous they were, how his palms were rough and large, a sharp contrast from her delicate hand.

"I never understood why you made your choice."

Dawn felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away and stood up straight, looking Lucas in the eye. "Because I was scared of losing what we had, Lucas. He was my best friend, and I didn't want to ruin that."

Lucas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl, the gesture wasn't romantic; it was like a hug you got from a brother that had seen your suffer for too long.

"Dawn…" He murmured, as Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go back to him."

Dawn tilted her head up down and Lucas gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. She untangled herself from the twenty-two year old and gave him one last smile. The difference with this one was that it was genuine. She had dropped all her defenses and finally let the tears roll; this time they weren't of sadness but of some kind of joy.

She would find Barry and tell her side of the story, without breaking down. It was her new goal.

* * *

Barry arrived in Twinleaf Town about two hours after his goodbye with Marley. He recalled his Staraptor, thanking the bird of prey pokémon for its assistance, and looked around. The scenery hadn't changed one bit. His home was still where it always was, in its rustic beauty, and Dawn's house was next to his, in its modern elegance.

At least, that's what the brochures said; to Barry they were all the same. He briskly walked back to his home, ignoring the chilly wind and downy snow that had begun to fall. Snowflakes were caught in his blond hair, giving him the impression of a silvery halo. He kept his hands in his pockets and his gaze straight ahead, and finally his feet stepped on the front porch of his home. Inside he saw his aging mother, her brunette hair pulled back in a pony-tail, her brown eyes focused on something she was cooking. Barry thought about going inside, surprising his mother, but decided against it. The last time he had seen his mother was four years ago. Imagine the conversation.

Instead he waited, on the steps that led to his home. What was he waiting for? A sign? Maybe.

But he had been so focused on that sign that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Dawn had stepped onto soft, white, snow and almost fell into is when she saw who was in front of her neighbor's home.

The familiar blond man. The one that she had been looking for.

She stifled a giggle when she saw that he had fallen asleep, looking like a lost angel, looking like a child, with an innocent expression on his dreaming face. Dawn hurried inside her home and sprinted upstairs, ignoring her mother's questions and came back down with a blanket. She called something incoherent to her worried mother and carefully tip-toed towards Barry.

She sat down next to him and covered him with the blanket she brought. Dawn leaned on his shoulder and smiled serenely.

This was how they would spend their winters many, many years ago.

"Huh…whut?" Barry mumbled as he yawned and shook his head. He turned to his left and jumped a foot back.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed as Dawn blinked and shook her head, as if she had just woken up. She got up, after brushing off her dress and jacket.

"Wait…whoah…uh…" Dawn and Barry locked eyes, their sleepy haze shattered; they were wide awake and Dawn felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Both voices spoke at the same time.

"You first." Dawn pushed, her blue eyes watering as she locked her gaze with Barry's gold.

"I'm sorry for messing up, you're everything to me; Dawn. Whatever I did to mess our relationship-"

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry for choosing Lucas over you. It was always you."

Barry cupped Dawn's face with his right hand and leaned in, their lips brushing. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height, as their kissed deepened. Barry nipped at the girl's lower lip and his hands held the black-haired girl closer to him, their bodies pressed together.

This was how it should have been.

When they broke apart, Barry held the girl in his arms, letting the snow fall on them.

"I love you."

Dawn snuggled Barry's chest and sighed in content. "I love you too." She said softly.

"Come on, let's go to Lake Verity!" Barry decided abruptly, breaking the contact. Dawn gave him a pout, her eyes teasing. "Aww, why?"

"Because! We need to make this official!" Barry announced, grabbing the girl, as Dawn laughed. The new couple raced down to the lake, as Joanna made her way towards Jeanette's home.

"Hey, Jeanette; Barry's taking Dawn to Lake Verity!" Joanna's voice was amused as Jeanette laughed.

"It took them long enough, huh?"

Dawn knew that her old Barry had returned, the energetic fiend that wasn't afraid of anything.

When they arrived at the Lake, Barry had picked her up and spun her around, laughter consuming the empty area.

"Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?" Barry asked, his voice teasing, but his eyes serious, with a comical flicker. Dawn rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

She could get used to this.

* * *

**a/n: another note; this one-shot is dedicated to the following people: **

**sierrap123, UltraWonderBoy, SquirrelGirl8 & Divine Wolfe. **

**Just because they reviewed Eyes Like Stars and most of them wanted this sequel. XD **

**I'm thinking about making a third in the series...maybe their marriage? Feedback, please.**

**Thanks, once again.**

**-RV**


End file.
